Rise of the XIII Dark Makers
This is a story made by Mr.invisable. It is about Brandex making 13 war machines. Story In the Hero Factory, Team Rook celebrates their victorys. and Crailer said to Statick "We need a coution that Brandex get's in prison and stays there." Then Statick said "With all the memtunes about him I think He might be involved in all of this." Then Rook said "Who are you to talking about." Then Statick said "Brandex, we think he might make a come back." Then Shela said "I think took over a hero's body." Then Handle said "So thats what happend. Me and Wolf sore him on Quatros looking for quaza stones." Then Crailer said "We might have to train harder then." Then Wolf said "How? Because there is only one training tower." Then Crailer said "Yes there is, but I know someone that might help us." "KM-4YT please come up here." Then KM-4YT said "Call my Shamus." Then Rook said "We can ask Junk Yard Plasma for training?" Then KM-4YT said "You do nead all the training you can get." Then Shela said "How about we ask aroud to see if anybody knows what Brandex is planing?" Then Statick said "Every body that knows more about brandex then the hero factory, are other villains." Then both Shela and Rook said "We might know some one." and then they went down to the prison centure to talk to Zeerock and then Rook said to him "Hay Chow, you know something about Brandex don't you?" Then Zeerock said "My real name is Zeerock, Back when I was a hero myself, Brandex cept poping up every where, so I was a member of a team called The Tank Terras. We tryed to stop Brandex but we lost almost the hole team. He terned me into one of his drones, he terned Wizord into another drone, he terned are second in cammand into a ghost and are leader is lucky to stay the same." Then Crailer said "Do you know what he is planing?" Then Zeerock said "He is trying to make a army of Dark Heros. That is all I know, but you coud always ask Yin-Yang, that guy is a villain, in a way." Then KM-4YT said "Thanks." then thay went all over the hero factory until they found Yin-Yang and then Wolf said "Do you know what Brandex had planed?" Then Yang said "Yeah, why?" Then Statick said "We are trying to get him behind bares." Then Yin said "You Will Find Him On The Sabor Meteor." Then Shela said why are you telling us?" Then Yin said "Because I Don't Like Him!" Then Yang said "Brandex is a hard villain to capture for us." Then KM-4YT said "Hay he his a problem everywhere." Then thay went to Crailer's lab and then Crailer said "You four will be going to The Sabor Meteor. (This operashion will be tricky.) You all will be going in XL armor. You will Also be in This new ship I made, the Kracker. You will also have a eleamenet power, Rook you will get F Charaters *Rook *Wolf *Shela *Handle *Jack Crailer *Jade Statick *KM-4YT *Brandex (ghost) *Brandex (alive) *Puzzle-Brandex *Xigbar *Extractor *Grandex *The Moon's Shadow *Serandex *Destroyer-X *James Wizord *Broozer *The Dark Claw *Zeerock *Yin-Yang Teams *Team Rook *XIII Dark Makers